


Missing Home

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane misses the familiarity of home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Home

Jane felt her face crumple as she flung a hand across her mouth, trying desperately not to sob. Her shoulders shook as she drew in a shuddering breath. Tears spilt, the only warmth in a cold, empty night. Her other arm wrapped around her stomach as she drew her body in tighter in an attempt to find comfort. 

God how she missed her old life. She missed her father, the familiarity of her old routine and surroundings. She missed feeling loved and at ease and the luxury of comfort. She hiccuped loudly and buried her face into the pillow. It became harder and harder to hold back the flood of emotions and her sobbing grew louder. 

A door creaked and she froze. Light spilled across her fragile form. "Jane?" A soft, hesitant voice questioned. In response she drew in tighter upon herself.

"Oh Jane, it's alright sweetheart." Roxy murmured, gently shutting the door before sliding under the covers with her. A gentle arm wrapped around her shaking body and Roxy snuggled up to her, her other arm reaching up to lovingly stroke her hair. Jane buried her face into Roxy's chest, arms moving from holding herself together to cling to Roxy. 

"I miss home so so much." She cried. Roxy began to pepper her head with soft kisses, and clutched Jane more tightly to herself.

"I know Janey, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll upload a proper fic but today is not that day


End file.
